Swan Lake translation
by lily patricia
Summary: this is a milocamus fanfic, it is written by a chinese seiya fan called MANES, i only translate it into english,that's all


Swan lake

performed by gold saints:

one day a young prince was walking by lake.

Prince(milo) to servant (Aldebaran) : it is strange, my five cents have dropped here, but I couldn't find it now.

Al: your highness, it is late, you should go back or your parents will be worried.

Milo(serious) : Al, my mother have cultivated me to be frugal since childhood, as the future king, I should pay attention to my moral construction!

Al: (in mind)　you penny-pinching!

the moon rises, they are still searching and searching in forest, now

milo: could it be dropped in lake?

Suddenly!

A cosmo is approaching, the cosmo is strong and cold, milo looked at the lake, now a group of swans appeared, especially the head one is so gracious and noble, milo was surprised at the crown on its head(director: oh god, I forgot to put crown on its head, where is hyoga's armet? "put it on the swan's head)

Milo was attracted by the beautiful swan: Al, what would she be like if that swam was a human being?"

Al: I think it would be delicious if we toast it.

Milo: I have asked the wrong person. the prince have come to a castle by following the swan.

When the swan is landing, an astonishing thing happened: it was changed into a beauty with long green hairs. 

milo is delighted: my wish must have been heard by god, so he threw AL behind and came in front of the beauty, 

milo(serious): lady, I am prince of this country, the future king also, may I have the honor to know your name? (gently and deeply, milo fans screaming)

the beauty looked at him without expressions: CAMUS!"

milo (heart: what a cool princess, I have to make more efforts)

continue: lady, next week I will hold dance in my palace and select my princess therefore, please do come!"

camus (coldly) : no way!

Milo(heart-broken)

Camus (continued) : I don't know the way!

Milo(recovered miraculously then) : no problem, I have two squirrels, you can count on them."

(hyoga and shiryu )

camus(point hyoga): it looks familiar to me

milo: they are all well cultivated, clever, brave and hard.

Camus: are they picking? Where I live is very cold.

The golden one showed the expression of littlee case, the other is striping its clothes.

Camus: (gladly) wonderfull, it seemed they are hot.

Milo: yes, he is a miraculous squirrel, it can solve any problems by striping down clothes.

As the two gladly chatting, the sky suddenly darkened, two owls flied above milo and camus (saga and shaka)

Milo: what's that?

Camus: they are devils, you should go!

Milo turned: all right, Al,you protect the princess." Then he found AL has been changed into stone!

The devil's words are heard from sky:

" who are you? I must give you some color to see!whoever wants to take away the princess would be changed into stone!"

AL(in stone status): I didn't take away anybody, how unfortunate I am!

Little devil (daughter played by shaka): dad, you will scare the princess!

Milo take camus' s hand: princess, you must come to the ball next week, remember" then, escaping in lightening speed. (in heart): the devil is so terrible, i am so sorry.

Camus: oh, how fast the prince runs!

Before the giant refrigeratory　( princess's room） , saga: you made appointment with others without my knowing it, this time I will give you and him punishments!"

Camus: as you wish! Then enters room and locked the door.

Saga(black): what a temper, who she thinks she is!

Saga(blue): you are so mean, she is so poor by not making any friends under your superviseon

Shaka: let me solve it ,little case!

In princess' room:

"princess, I am shiryu, he is hyoga, we are loyal subjects to the prince.

Camus: all right, tell me something about milo.

Shiryu: the master, is (thinking hard) clever

Hyoga: the master is lovely

Shiryu: although not pay attention to neatness

Hyoga: although he is a playboy

Shiryu: he is somehow lazy

Hyoga: he is somehow greedy

Shiryu: he is a littlee bad

Hyoga: he is a littlee arrogant

Camus: (faint)

One week passed, but camus couldn't leave a step from the castle under superviseion

Palace:

"prince, the ball strats, have you well prepared?

Milo(to queenplayed by Mu, ) please mother, I have set my heart on somebody, she will be here soon, you must support me when she comes.

Mu(smiled gently): all right, your old mother supports you

In castle

"saga, I warn you, I must go today, or your castle will be frozen!

Saga(blue) I will consider it

Saga(black( no consideration, you can't go

Castle

The ball has began, but camus still didn't appear.

Minister: prince, please choose your true love among the princesses

Princess aprodite: have you decided, your highnesss?

Milo(heart): so many beauties! I am going to faint, camus, please come here soon

The door opens

Camus(shaka) appears

Castle:

Camus runs away while saga is struggling with his own heart (black and blue)

saga(blue) seen it: she will leave me one day, I know, I bless her

sage(black) idiot! Follow her

saga(blue) this is fate

saga(black) take her back!

at last, the black wins: all right, we go!

When saga is searching camus, he found that : camus' speed is as fast as that prince, she is out of sight

Palace:

Milo: camus, you are beautiful, but why you dye you hair to gold?

Shaka(take out a clock and began hypnosis) I am camus, I am camus

Milo: (swimmy): you are camus, I decide to marry you

Just then, camus arrived with two squirrels.

Camus(umbelievale): that's devil's daughter, why hemilo

Saga(appeared behind her): let's see how your lovely prince marry my daughter

Shaka(near milo's ear): the name I told you that day is my nickname when I surtboard on internet, my true name is SHAKA

Milo: all right, I here accounce that I will marry princess shaka

Camus (out of window) faint (out of lack of oxygen, since the devil also covered her nose when covering her mouth )

After hearing that, shaka changed into her original forma lovely bird

Bird: I am not princess, I am kidding with you, byebye!

Milo (recovered, feel losing face): devil, I will challenge you!

Saga: (enter from window)

Milo: you, you are the devil? Oh, that's camus! give her back to me!

Saga changed into a cool big bird ): BYEBYE

Milo: follow himmmmmmmm

Outside castle:

Milo: (bravely) saga, you come out, I am challenging you!

Milo(anxiously) camus, I will save you!

Milo (loudly): devil! Will you come down now or not?

Milo(sadly) camus, you are suffered

Milo (angrily) devil! You!1！

Saga (to shaka): he is so boring outside, why he won't come in?

Milo:

To other soilders: you! Come up, and rescue the princess for me.

Shaka: all right, who save the princess, then she belongs to him.

Milo(to soidiers that already come up): come down! Let me!

Shaka: I am kidding with you.

Milo:


End file.
